Compromises
by HannahW3010
Summary: What happens after Last Sacrifice? Do Lissa and Rose go to Leigh? How does Rose cope with Dimitri being away in Palm Springs? Do Adrian and Rose ever make up? Follow the story and watch Rose cope with life at Court, and see how Lissa deals with being Queen, whilst Dimitri is in another part of the country. Rated T for swearing and sexual references. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I ran out of ideas with my old fan fic, so I thought I'd start a new one c: Please read and review! This is set a few months after Last Sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer; All characters and the Vampire Academy story belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

'You really want to compromise with me on this?' I asked incredulously.

'Yes, if it means you will stop moaning,' she replied, smiling broadly at me with an exasperated look in her eye. Her blonde, wavy hair framed her face and fell across her shoulders in gleaming locks, twisting and turning across her chest. I laughed, shaking my head and tucking my own, dark brown hair behind my ears. That meant business.

'Okay. How about… all of the lessons that you want to do, but take out advanced math and replace it with self-defence 101?' I asked her, knowing that she'd refuse. Math had always been one of Lissa's favourite subjects, and she hated having to fight, even if it meant that she'd be hurt. However, her argument was that she'd never need to learn self-defence, because either I or another guardian would always be there with her, especially now that she was queen of the Moroi world.

That didn't stop me from trying to persuade her, however.

'In your dreams!' She laughed, sticking her pink tongue out at me when I groaned. 'What if I keep my schedule the same, but I'll see if I can make my day a bit shorter?' She suggested. I wasn't sure whether to accept. It was a good offer, but it still meant that I had to sit through hours of math, politics, and history.

'Tempting… tempting…' I pondered, closing my eyes and bringing my hand to my chin and stroking it. 'Shorter day, later wake up, and a later bed time – 11pm earliest! How does that sound?' I replied in a slow voice, knowing that I had her. She could never resist me, and I knew that she would always succumb to my requirements as long as they were relatively trivial. If they played a bigger factor than a school schedule? She would still listen to me eventually, but she'd be harder to convince. My best friend was harder than she looked.

'Ugh, Rose!' She moaned, tossing her head and throwing a pillow at me. I caught it and flung it right back, catching her right in the face. I jumped off the bed before she could throw it back, and opened the heavy doors. 'I'll catch you later, Queenie!' I shouted before prancing out of the room and shutting the door again, hearing the soft thud as the pillow hit the other side of the door. I grinned, and nodded at the two guardians stationed at her door. I knew they wouldn't have been able to hear our conversation, not that it was very interesting anyway. The doors were so thick, you couldn't hear anything from inside unless it was a shrill shriek. I knew that from personal experience.

I had been standing in the door frame on duty, watching the clock closely whilst scoping the corridor at the same time. All had been quiet from her bedroom, and I was almost ready to leave, when I heard Lissa's scream from inside the room. I barged in (we forbade her from locking any doors), hand on my stake, scanning the room quickly before groaning and covering my eyes. Let's just say I saw more of Lissa and Christian than I wanted to see that day.

But back to the present day. I was in a good mood, and all but skipped through the winding corridors of Lissa's apartment, exiting five minutes later and heading down to the guardian headquarters. As Lissa's head guardian, it was my duty to sort out everybody's shifts, although I usually just handed that duty to Hans. Wait, scratch that… ALWAYS gave that job to Hans.

Checking the board quickly, I discovered that I had no scheduled shift until Monday. Today was Wednesday. That was odd. Glancing around the bustling office, I spotted Hans in the corner, deep in conversation with Mikhail. I headed over there, not caring that I was disturbing anything. I was friends with both of them, and neither of them talked about anything deeply serious without me. Naturally.

They turned their heads as they heard me approaching, and they obviously realised what I was going to inquire about, because they both looked just shook their heads at me. 'Don't ask. Vasilisa's orders,' Hans told me, grabbing hold of my shoulders and pushing me back towards the exit door. I struggled against him, but Hans was a good 5 stone heavier than me, and I wasn't trying too hard. He pushed me out of the door and turned around again, and I knew better than to go back in. I wasn't going to get any information there.

You see, Hans had some worship thing going on with Lissa. I would say it was just because she was queen, but the way he looks at her is not the way a servant should look at their master. Especially not a master who has a long term, steady boyfriend. I headed back towards their apartment for the second time in half an hour, sighing before realising that I could just call her on my mobile.

I laughed at myself for not realising this sooner, and took my smartphone out of my pocket. Hitting the speed-dial, the phone rang a few times before a breathless voice answered the phone.

'Yes?' The male voice echoed through my ears, impatience ringing through his tone.

'Sparky, what the fuck are you doing answering Lissa's personal phone?' I asked him, a smile playing on my lips even though he couldn't see it. 'And why do you sound so flustered?' I asked him innocently, smirking fully now.

'Rose, go away. Lissa will speak to you about the shifts later,' he told be before hanging up on me, leaving me open mouthed. He hung up on me! I would have stormed around there that instant if it wasn't for my phone ringing in my hand. Figuring it was Lissa, I accepted the call without even looking at the caller ID.

'It didn't take you long to get frisky after I left, did it? A whole of fifteen minutes I was gone!' I exclaimed, heading down yet another corridor to my apartment. It was a wonder I didn't get lost every minute of the day. To be fair, I had no idea where 99% of the corridors in Court led, only the five that I really needed every day. I just didn't have time for exploring, especially with the hassle and stress of starting the semester at Leigh in less than three weeks.

'Rose?' A new, husky voice asked, and my heart soared. I reached my front door and flung it open, kicking it shut behind me and collapsing on my back on the king sized bed.

'Comrade!' I exclaimed, grinning at the ceiling.

'Roza. How are you?' He asked me, and I could hear his smile through the phone. He loved speaking to me just as much as I loved chatting to him. His new placement at Palm Springs was harder than we both had expected.

'I'm alright. Stressed out about Leigh, interrupting Christian and Lissa making new baby Dragomirs… same old same old. How about you? And Jill? And Sonya and Sydney and Adrian?' I asked him.

'I'm tired, we haven't found anything new and both Sonya and I are getting tired of being tested on now. I just want to see you again, and Sonya wants to see Mikhail. Adrian and Sydney are fine, I think. Adrian seems to be perking up a bit now, and Sydney has become more accepting of us. Secretly, I think she has a crush on Adrian, and vice versa,' he revealed to me, making my mouth open again.

This is what I lived for! Juicy gossip about two of my closest friends from my sexy, badass boyfriend. Well, closest friend might be an exaggeration in Adrian's case. We still hadn't spoken since he caught me with Dimitri on that night before we revealed ourselves and Tasha in front of Court, seven months ago.

Tasha. That was a name I hadn't heard for a while. She was shut in Tarasov over five months ago after pleading guilty in court. She was never going to be let out, and although I knew it hurt Christian, we had all accepted that it was the right decision to make. Only Fireboy visited Tasha before she was sent off, and returned an hour later with red eyes, kicking Dimitri and I out of the room so that he could 'speak' to Liss.

'That's… interesting. How are they both reacting to it?' I replied, sitting up and turning on the stove. I couldn't cook to save my life, but since I was living alone for the time being, I had to learn how to.

After exchanging more words with Dimitri, he had to leave to conduct more tests, so we had to sign off.

'Bye Comrade, I love you. Can't wait to see you soon,' I told him, stirring the lifeless spaghetti at the bottom of the pan.

'Bye, Rose, I love you too. See you in a few days,' he said before hanging up. I had been distracted trying to fix the spaghetti that had started to clump together, so I only realised what he said as I had sat down with the TV on.

See you in a few days.

I was seeing my Comrade in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

* * *

_'LISSA. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!'_ I shouted, banging on the heavy oak that blocked me from my best friend. I would have thought that the guards would have escorted me away right now, but because I was their boss, they probably felt like they couldn't. I swear I saw smirks on their faces.

I continued kicking the life out of the doors until they swing backwards to reveal a very disgruntled, ruffled Christian. I barged past him, ignoring his cries of complaint to reveal Lissa wrapped in a dressing gown, her hair sticking up everywhere.

'What do you want, Rose?' She asked me, annoyance dripping from her voice. She wasn't impressed that I had interrupted her private time, although she didn't intimidate me, not even when a stony faced Christian wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at me.

'What's this about Dimitri seeing me in a few days?' I demanded, glaring right back at her. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic that I was going to see him, but having her scowl at me infuriated me.

'You barged into my room for _that?_ Rose, you know what it's about. Remember? You guys were going to set up Skype once he gets his new laptop in a few days, but he won't be able to speak to you for the next couple of days because he needs to travel to Angelica's old village,' she explained, her frown fading and changing into compassion as she saw my own face drop.

Of course! How could I have forgotten? He had reminded me every day for weeks, and I had been so excited about getting Skype working. I wasn't really going to be able to see him in person, and it hurt my heart.

'Now that we have that sorted, can you leave, Rose? I miss Dimitri too, but I don't see why we all have to stop our activities just because you have some mini-panic,' Christian commented, and I felt the air around me warm like it often did when he got annoyed. Lissa didn't say anything, just mouthed 'Later,' and hugged me gingerly.

I could tell when I wasn't wanted.

Dejected, I sulked back to my room, planning to pull out the carton of ice cream I had stored at the bottom of my freezer and watching trashy TV for a few hours. I had started to perk up a bit at the prospect of watching Twilight, possibly THE most trashiest film ever, when I realised there was a male figure slouching in front of my door. I quickly went through my head who it could possibly be.

Dimitri? No, he's too small to be Dimitri, and Dimitri has a key. And he's still in Palm Springs.

Adrian? Same as above, but Adrian would just dream-visit me anyway, rather than waiting outside.

Eddie? Same as Dimitri, but Eddie wouldn't slouch.

And that was about it for personal visitors. As I approached closer, I recognised the person, and I was happily surprised. Although I would have to tell him about his incorrect guardian position later, I was too intrigued about the reason why Mikhail was standing outside my door at 6am in the morning. He stood up as I become increasingly closer, his mouth breaking into a smile, and I felt myself smiling back at him. He had such an infectious grin, and there was a slight gap between his two front teeth that were extremely endearing.

Although he was older than me by a good ten years, he always brought out the well-concealed motherly side in me. I wasn't sure if that was because of his ruffled look, or his cheeky grin, or his lopsided personality. He hugged me when I finally got to my front door – a brief yet warm hug. We hadn't seen each other for at least three weeks, thanks to my busy schedule.

Lissa had been unsure of whether she still wanted to go to Leigh, and had debated over it for a good three months. However, whenever she wanted to go over it again, she insisted that I was present, because I was going to be objected to whatever decision she made. After a brainstorming session every day for three months, she had _finally_ decided to go, but return to Court for the weekends so that she wouldn't be away from her kingdom for too long.

'Mikhail! I've missed you,' I said, smiling again as I unlocked my door and let him in. 'Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting any guests,' I called as I raced into the bathroom to remove the tampons that I had left lying on the counter. He probably wouldn't the bathroom, but I didn't want to risk the chance of us both being incredibly embarrassed.

'It's fine, don't worry. I only want to ask you a quick question,' he told me as I walked back out of the bathroom, finding him perching on one of the stools I have near the breakfast bar.

'Go on then, ask away,' I joked, leaning on the counter opposite him.

'Well, as you know, Sonya and I are planning to marry in a few months, and we've started to organise everything for it. We were wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid?' He asked me, blushing a bit. I didn't notice, however.

I raced around the counter and launched into him. 'I'd love to! Oh my god, I can't believe it! Thank you so much!' I rambled, my face almost hurting with the hugeness of my smile. None of my other friends had gotten married yet, and the last wedding I had been to was shortly after graduation, when Stan had surprisingly married a Moroi. Nobody had been expecting it, and it was an even bigger shock for Dimitri, who had been asked to be one of the ushers.

Mikhail untangled himself from me and headed off to the door. 'I'm so glad, and Sonya will be ecstatic. I'm sorry she couldn't ask you herself, but she said she'd rather I asked you face to face than her asking you over the phone. I have to rush off now to get to my next shift, but I'll call you soon!' He called, exiting the building without me moving a muscle. He must have been really late for his shift, but I wasn't going to punish him for that.

For a good few minutes after he had left, I stood in the middle of my apartment, wondering what to do next. I bustled around a bit and straightened the place up, but I had that finished in a record time, and it was still too early to collapse into bed. Eventually, I decided to follow up my original plan, and grabbed a bowl of ice cream from the fridge.

I had just settled down with the ice cream in between my legs, when the door banged. I gasped, and jumped up to open it. It was extremely late for guests, however, and I was very wary, although I knew no danger could come to me in the middle of Court. I skipped over to the door and looked through the peephole, smiling broadly when I saw the flash of yellow.

Pulling open the door, I composed my face, tilting my head up to meet the eyes of the person before me.

'Hello, old man.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R for me? c: Thank youuu!**

**How do you all feet about the casting of the Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters movie? Rose and Lissa are perfect, not so sure about Christian :c**

Yeah, old man, that's not happening," I told him, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

Ibrahim Mazur was not used to people saying 'no' to him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I am your father, and I am telling you that you will be sharing a dorm room with another guardian at Leigh. And that's final," he replied sternly, standing up and looking down at me. He was probably the only man that could make me feel about two inches tall. Without saying goodbye, he showed himself out, leaving me muttering explicits to myself and gesturing rude signals at his back. Knowing Abe, he probably knew, but at that time, I didn't care.

Abe's demand was completely unnecessary and quite patronising, even though I was quite biased. He was insisting that I no longer shared a room with Lissa, but shared one with another female guardian 'for my own safety'. He knew that I wasn't going to listen to him – why should I? He hadn't really been the best father figure in my life, and now that I was a fully legal head guardian of the queen, he thought that he had the right to waltz in here and take charge of my life? Hmm, how about no?

Our relationship had slowly been improving, although I found him incredibly frustrating, as most daughters find their fathers. Our personalities were too similar, and we clashed, rather like the way Christian and I interacted, although with Christian, I had the upper hand. Here? My father was the initiator, and when he decided our conversation was over… it was over.

A few days passed uneventfully, a load of last minute preparations were made for Leigh, until finally, all of a sudden, it was moving day. Lissa was out of her mind, panicking over minute details that nobody really cared about. She had named Arianna Szelsky as her deputy, which meant that she was in charge of the kingdom throughout the week, although she had no real power. If anything major came up, she was to contact the queen immediately.

Dimitri and I had had our Skype chat, which was amazing, because I finally got to see his face. Granted, the quality was shit and the connection was laggy, but it was better than nothing. And I found out that Sonya and Mikhail had decided to move the wedding forward, so it was going to be held in a fortnight. Sonya had already ordered my dress, and it was going to be shipped to Leigh so that I could try it on. The wedding was taking place on a Saturday, so Lissa and I were given the Thursday and Friday prior to that off so that we could travel back to Court, and I could finally have my reunion with Dimitri, who was one of Mikhail's ushers.

"Liss, are you sure you have everything?" I asked her as we got into the black BMW waiting for us.

"Yes, I'm fairly sure I do. You have your Student ID card, right?" She asked me, climbing into the back seat. I had called shotgun, as usual, and was sitting next to Hans, who had volunteered to drive us. Christian was sitting next to Lissa, and another guardian was sitting next to him. There was a huge Land Rover behind us carrying our bags, and a few of the other guardians who were staying at Leigh.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Are you ready, your highness?" Hans turned around in his seat to ask Lissa, who nodded.

"Oh, shut up and drive!" I sang to him, cranking up the radio and singing along to the corny song. I hated Rihanna, although some of her songs were really catchy.

The drive was very boring; Hans refused to talk to be so that 'he could focus on the road', and I realised that my headphones were in the other car, so I had to deal with Lissa and Christian's soppy murmurings to each other. I felt seriously sorry for the guardian (I think his name was Jay), but he was too busy playing Angry Birds on his iPhone to be affected. When I was younger, I would have been appalled at the idea of playing a game on my phone when I was watching the Queen, but very early on in the job I realised that it was a lot more relaxed in informal situations, and I could tell by the way he was sitting that he was ready for an attack.

Despite my father's order, I ended up sharing a room with Lissa after all. Although the dorm wasn't very big, we had a lot of fun pinning up photos of us and all our friends, although both of us went quiet when we came across one of Eddie, Mason and I. Eddie was a tense subject for Lissa. Although she was now the Queen and could technically do anything she wanted, she was struggling to convince the rest of the Court that he was innocent. He had been sent to Palm Springs with Sydney and Dimitri so that he was out of the spotlight, but there were still a lot of royals who wanted to see him locked up in Tarasov.

Unpacking all of mine and Lissa's stuff took the best part of a day. She had brought so many clothes and makeup that it was unbelievable, and even she had to admit that she may have brought a little too much. We were only going to be there for five nights a week, yet her bedroom chamber at Court must have been empty. Although the walls were a horrible yellow colour, and the carpet on the floor was threadbare, we knew that we had the best dorm room available, and the beds were the best I'd ever slept on, apart from my room at Court.

One of the good things about Dimitri being in Palm Springs was that I didn't have to go through the emotional goodbye like Lissa and Christian did. I left them to it in our bedroom, and I don't even want to begin to think about what they got up to, although they both came out looking ruffled with red eyes. I had done some investigating and found out that we had brought five other guardians with us – two to guard the entrance to the dorm rooms, and then three others to just follow us around, although I was the only female guardian.

Whilst Lissa was with Christian, I also went to collect our schedules, and I found that it really wasn't too bad. Although we had a lot of maths and politics, Lissa had arranged for us both to have a reasonable amount of (indoor) gym time, which I was surprised about. Lissa doesn't really like gym, and so I was really happy that she was willing to go through training with me. Our schedules were identical, and I noticed that we started an hour later than everyone else, and finished an hour earlier. This was a good thing, as I would never had been able to get into Leigh if it wasn't for Lissa. I wasn't exactly looking forward to more schooling, especially because I wasn't really the cleverest.

I was walking back to the dorm room, chatting to Hans about nothing imparticular, when I spotted her. Or, at least, I thought it was her. She had the same blue grey eyes that pierced through mine, the same figure, the same downturned corners of her mouth. But when I looked at her again, noticed the platinum blonde hair, the different shaped eyes and nose, I released it couldn't have possibly been her, and gave myself a shake down.

But I couldn't get the image of Avery Lazar out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :3 This is the fourth chapter for you guys, because I was in a writing mood this morning! I'm really sorry that I'm rushing the college specifics. This is for two reasons:**

**1. I do not live in America, so I am not fully sure how your colleges work.**

**2. I am not yet the age for university xD**

**So I'm just guessing right now c: Please review, it makes my day! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4 3**

* * *

I very quickly realised that Leigh was not the place for an 18 year old, B grade, athletic student. Lissa fit in right away, but although nobody outright said it to me, I was easily the dumbest kid in the school, and a lot of people detested having me in the lessons because I asked stupid questions. Now, if I still had the bond with Lissa, I could have just done what I used to do in lessons, and find out the answers from her. But this time I was all by myself, and I was hating it.

I didn't even like our training sessions. They were too easy for me, and they reminded me too much of Dimitri, something that Lissa picked up on almost immediately. Although she did her best reassuring me, and reminded me that I would be seeing him in two weeks, she didn't understand what it was like to not see your boyfriend for over two months. She got to see Christian every weekend, but I was only allowed two days in the space of two months. I tried to focus on the fact that he would be in my arms in a few days, but it didn't really help, even after speaking to him every day.

I was also missing Adrian more than I was letting on. I knew that he would fit right in here with all of the other art students, who spent the majority of their time in the shade drinking vodka and smoking. That was the great thing about college – the professors didn't really care about what you did. Lissa, of course, didn't like this, as she liked 'structure and rule enforcement,' (they were her words, not mine) but I didn't mind having the option to walk out of a lecture whenever I wanted, even though I hadn't had the option to do this with Liss.

However, no matter how much I moaned, my best friend was having the time of her life. All of the students loved her, both boys and girls alike, and she sailed through her classes with ease. We quickly settled into a routine, and we even had a group that we ate with, but I missed my own group, who were currently spread across the world, and although the others didn't hate me, they only really put up with me for Lissa. By Friday, I was clamouring to go home, until Lissa told me we weren't going back to Court.

"We'll be going back on Wednesday night, and I thought we should really spend one weekend here to see what it's like!" Lissa announced to me when I had pulled out my suitcase, ready to start packing.

"What? Liss, this isn't part of the deal, and all of the guardians are ready to go," I told her, trying not to let my tone sound too whiny.

"But they aren't! They know that we're staying here, and even they thought that it was a good idea! C'mon Rose, I know you wanted to go home, but look at it this way. We can spend the weekend partying, and we can go shopping! Why don't we both get a new set of makeup for the wedding? We can even go and get our nails done. Pleeeease, Rose?" Lissa rambled on to me, flashing me the puppy dog eyes. She didn't realise, however, that she didn't even need to ask me. I was her guardian, meaning that I was to follow her. If she wanted to stay, we would stay. I know she was asking me because I was her best friend, but in reality I couldn't stop her from doing anything.

"New makeup?" I asked her, my eyes flashing. I was a girl at heart, and loved getting dressed up. Even though I didn't want to stay here, the idea of new makeup and nails excited me. I could get those done at Court, yes, but there was something so _appealing_ about a normal American mall. Lissa grinned at me, knowing that she had caught me, and I resignedly put the suitcase back under my bed. "Liss, do you mind if we don't go out partying this weekend? It's fine if you want to, I'll come, but I've not been in the partying mood recently, with Dimitri and all."

If Liss was disappointed, I didn't see it in her eyes as she nodded sympathetically. "Sure thing. We can rent a movie for tomorrow night and on Sunday, and we can have a girly weekend!" She exclaimed, getting more and more excited as she continued her sentence. I groaned inwardly –if Lissa was going to pick the film, I knew I was going to have to deal with a weekend of Titanic and The Notebook.

Secretly, I had another reason for not going partying. Although I hadn't directly seen blonde Avery again, she was the talk of the campus. She was queen of the school, and I knew that she was invited to every single party held, regardless of who was doing the holding. Her name was Avalon, a name that flashed neon lightbulbs at me, seeing as how similar it was to Avery, but although she was probably innocent and I was just letting my mind run wild, I wasn't prepared to willingly walk up to her with Lissa. Not whilst I was around, anyway.

The weekend passed quickly, and although I was right in guessing that we would be watching Titanic and The Notebook, it was nice to spend some alone time with my best friend, especially knowing how scarce her free time was due to her queenly duties. I got some new makeup, and I got my nails done, as did Lissa, and faster than I expected it to go, it was Wednesday. I had been speaking to Dimitri every night, as per usual, and he too was getting excited. He had told me that he didn't think that the testing would be going on for much longer, especially as Lissa was getting closer and closer to passing the law that allowed Jill to move back to Court.

I was already packed and ready to go when there was a knock on the door. Lissa was in the bathroom, so I went to go and answer it, finding a tall, black-haired Moroi standing in the doorway, who quickly put a finger to his lips. I assumed this was because Lissa didn't know he was coming (I knew this because she had been crying about how she didn't think she couold last the car journey without seeing him). I flung my arms around him, and we hugged briskly, in the typical Rose and Christian fashion, before Lissa walked out of the bathroom, and screamed. Christian walked forward and caught her in his arms, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips. It was far too personal for me to watch, and so I turned away, spinning around back to the doorway, whre, unbeknownst to me, another figure had materialised silently.

I first saw his shoes, black and shiny, mostly covered by dark jeans, a coat handing down to his knees. His white shirt was tucked into the jeans, tight against his muscles, and his dark brown hair reached his shoulders – he hadn't bothered to tie it back today. His chin was covered in stubble, and his mouth was plump and delicious, turned upwards into an easy smile. His nose was strong, and his eyes? They melted me. The deep brown irises swirled with emotions, happiness, love, loyaltly, as he brought his strong arms around me and lifted me up so that our lips were just inches away.

"I missed you," I whispered, making him smile more as my cold breath swept across his lips.

"I missed you too, Roza," my boyfriend murmered, before closing the distance between our lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm on half term right now, which is why I'm uploading so much c: So, this chapter is a lot sweeter. It's mainly just Rose and Dimitri, and there are a few more stronger sexual references in here, although they're not bad at all. I'm not sure how well I would do writing a 'smuttier' chapter, but if you would want to see one of those, tell me and I can see what I can do ;P**

**I haven't been getting many reviews :c I would love some, whether they're just one sentence or a critical one. I want to become a child/teenage author, and so any help I can get from you guys is amazing c: Please? Thank youuu! 3**

* * *

Very quickly into our embrace, I realised that I had forgotten how amazing those arms felt circling my waist, and how tender yet firm those lips were pressed against mine. I could feel Lissa and Christian's eyes on us once they had finished greeting each other, but at that very moment, I didn't care. I was in my own private heaven, occupied by only two people, and there wasn't enough room for onlookers. For the first time in over two months, my personal sun had emerged from the clouds submerging it as my senses lit up on fire and a gentle warmth filled me up from the very core of my body.

Our kisses became more urgent and passionate as Dimitri drew me up in his arms. I circled my legs around his waist, pulling myself up to his height so that he didn't have to stoop as much. That was one of the many downsides to being over a foot smaller than my boyfriend. Dimitri often commented on neck pains after we'd been kissing standing up for a while. Although this didn't upset me greatly (after all, it was an excuse to give him a massage, and we all know where _that _usually leads to), I didn't like to see him in any sort of discomfort for my sake.

I'm not sure how long we stood in the doorway to our bedroom with Lissa and Christian watching us, but Sparky didn't seem to be too upset about letting us know when he'd had enough by clearing his throat. Lissa's eyes shone with love for all of us, whilst Christian had a cocky smile playing on his lips. Not letting go of Dimitri's hand, I glared at the black-haired Moroi, feeling very disgruntled after being interrupted. In the back of my head, I knew that we had probably been making out for at least a few minutes, but the majority of my mind was focused on the fact that I hadn't seen Dimitri for over two months and I hadn't had enough of him.

Chuckling quietly, Dimitri squeezed my hand before letting go to give Lissa a gentle hug, one that Lissa returned with great enthusiasm and made Dimitri grunt a little in surprise, and then to give Christian a manlier hug that consisted of many backslaps. I quickly gave Christian a punch on the arm before reaching out for Dimitri at the same time he sought out my hand. However, due to our positioning, I missed his hand, and ended up hitting something, submerged in jeans, that was a lot harder than it usually was, and standing up slightly. Blushing and grinning, I looked up to Dimitri, who shrugged as if to say, _'what did you expect?'_

However, as much as I protested, Lissa, Christian and the other guardians managed to convince us to detangle and load the car, where I found, to my delight, that neither I nor Dimitri were required to drive. We curled up in the back of one of the jeeps, Dimitri's arm circling my shoulders. Lissa and Christian were in another car, and the driver, who happened to be Hans, decided to spend the time learning the song lyrics on the radio, so we were left to talk to ourselves.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you," he muttered into my ear, kissing the spot just behind my earlobe.

"I don't think it was as much as I missed you. I'm just glad we have the whole weekend to catch up before we both have to go. Do you think we'll be able to stay in our room back at Court?" I asked him, nuzzling into his chest.

"The wedding isn't being held at Court. Sonya wanted it to be outside, so they're having it at a conservatory about half an hour away from here. We're staying in a hotel. And yes, before you ask, we're staying in the same room," he chuckled, guessing exactly what I was going to ask him next.

"Good," I replied, "We have a _lot_ of catching up to do," I joked, catching his mouth in a kiss and silencing whatever he was going to say next.

For the rest of the journey, we mostly talked about what was happening at Leigh and in Palm Springs. I was pleased to hear that Sydney would be coming, although with the Alchemists, and I hoped that she could get away for a few minutes so that I could talk to her. Dimitri also told me that Adrian was coming along, although I couldn't really work out why. Dimitri assured me that he didn't think that Adrian was harbouring deep, dark feelings about me anymore, and I was feebly holding onto the hope that he would be entering my dreams soon. I desperately wanted to make up with him, I missed his witty and sarcastic company, yet I knew that it was up to him to hold out the olive branch, as it was my fault that we were in this mess. I was standing back, letting him deal with our breakup in the nicest way possible, as I realised soon after our argument that I should have just told him, rather than letting him find out that way. To be fair though, in my defence, the two of us hadn't really had a huge amount of time to talk after I had… you know, with Dimitri.

The hotel we had been booked into was pleasant; our room was dark red with black finishing, and it was the epitome of romantic, a setting that made me excited for the night ahead. Eager to finally spend some private time with Dimitri, I quickly said goodbye to Lissa and Christian, ecstatic after discovering that I had been let off my duties all weekend. Christian, although, I was sure, planning to do exactly the same with his green-eyed Moroi, didn't stop with the wiggling eyebrows and know-it-all smirks as I rushed my farewells, promising to spend more time with him the next day. Lissa just pushed me out the door, whispering "go get him" into my ear as I kissed her on the cheek.

Dimitri was already waiting for me, sprawled across the bed. I kicked off my shoes and threw off my jacket, practically running over to straddle my grinning boyfriend. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was not in the mood for talking, and pressed a hand gently over his mouth. "Please, Comrade, I know you want to play just as much as I do," I said, leaning forward, trying to kiss him but being stopped by an arm pressed against my chest. "You're missing them both, Comrade," I joked, grinning, earning an exasperated laugh as he repositioned with both hands, each pressed against one of my breasts.

"I wasn't aiming for those, Roza, but I won't complain," he replied, pressing his forehead against mine but keeping a few inches of distance between our lips. "But, all I wanted to tell you was how beautiful you are to me," he told me, shaking his head slightly as I opened my mouth. Continuing, he spoke to me, directly to me, with so much passion and love in his voice that I was taken by surprise, "Although I knew that I felt a connection to you the minute I saw you, defending Lissa with your whole life, I never thought that I could feel this strongly about anybody. Even after that night in the cabin, I didn't think I would feel this… empty, after spending so long away from you. You are my life, Roza. You fill me with so much love and happiness when I see you, and I cannot live without you. I know that you're only eighteen, and the world is a new and exciting prospect for you… But I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, wherever you go. I love you," he finished off, searching my eyes, looking for a reply.

However, I wasn't really in the right frame of mind for talking. I had never seen Dimitri so open before, and, unlike me, my eyes had filled with tears as I looked into his, my expression replying to him with a comment I could never vocalise to give the same effect. However, through my tears, I did manage to speak three words, clear and resonating.

"I love you."

We didn't speak much for the next few hours. We were a bit preoccupied.


End file.
